Not So Bad Nessie?
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Can a bad Nessie actually have a heart? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another great story by guestsurprise, who owns Cassie. HappyNess Secret Of The Loch belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **Not So Bad Nessie?**

Cassie was in the middle of making a new seaweed jelly for Braveness when she heard someone behind her. She turned and saw that a bad nessie was looking at her! Deviousness! She screamed the minute she saw the cloaked nessie and tried to run for dear life.

"Wait a minute, young human; I mean you no harm!" He called after her.

"Stay away from me!"

"I won't hurt you." He said calmly.

"You're a bad nessie!"

He cocked a curious brow and then dove under the water and took off after her. She almost made it to a bridge but he emerged and wrapped his tail around her leg.

"LET ME GO!"

"I will when you give me some of that seaweed you have for making the seaweed jelly," he chuckled.

"NO!"

"Then I will not let you go," he chuckled deviously. Cassie squirmed, but he didn't let go. She then squirmed so hard to where she twisted her ankle! She screamed in pain and that caused Deviousness to let her go. He was not one to show emotions, but he felt bad for this young human. Cassie cried out and saw him getting some of her seaweed and she yelled in anger.

"Happy!? You finally got your seaweed!" She said as her tears streamed down her face.

"Now calm down, Cassie," he said softly. For a bad nessie, he was using a small amount of kindness.

"Just go away! You have the seaweed, so now leave me alone!" Cassie said angrily.

"Now don't go away angry," he said in a surprisingly calm voice. He then replaced her seaweed with some more fresh seaweed and then leaned down towards her. Now Cassie was afraid that he was going to harm her more so she tried to get up quickly and limp away toward a higher bridge. He chuckled, put his seaweed down, and then dove under the bridge and began to shake it. Cassie screamed and at that moment the shaking stopped and Deviousness lifted his head from the water.  
"I will allow you to pass if you stop and talk to me. If not, I will shatter this bridge and keep you here," he said in a firm tone.

"Why are you messing with me?!"

"I only wish to learn more about the human who has entered the Loch. Now come now, let's be friends."

"I don't trust you; how could you ever be trusted! You're devious!"

"True, but even a bad nessie has a heart, right?" He said as he leaned in closer to her face. Cassie looked down and felt a bit scared until she felt his tail lift her face up to look at him. "Your leg is injured; I will bandage it for you if you keep what happened today a secret."

"Why?"

"I have a reputation to uphold, young one. Or should I call you Cassie?" He smirked.

"How do you know my name?!"

"I know more about you than you realize." He chuckled as he bandaged her leg. Once it was done, he helped her up and placed her on his back. He swam back towards the loch and Braveness saw them from a distance. He looked concerned and swam quickly up to Deviousness.

"What is going on, Deviousness?"

"Relax, Braveness; I am only bringing her back from the seaweed forest."

"Cassie, are you alright?" Braveness asked as he lifted her into his arms with his tail.

"Yes, I am fine Braves," she said. He chuckled at her nickname and then looked at Deviousness.

"Thank you for protecting her, Deviousness," Braveness smiled.

"You're welcome. Well, I must be going." Deviousness smiled.

"Bye Deviousness, and thank you," Cassie smiled softly. He winked at her and then dove under the water back to his lair.

"What happened with you two?"

"Well, if I told you, do you promise not to tell anyone?" Cassie said. Braveness nodded and leaned down and Cassie whispered it in his ear. His eyes widened in surprise.

"He did what? Well, it's true that every nessie does have a heart. It is just sometimes buried deeper in their chests," he chuckled.

"I guess so." Cassie smiled sweetly.

"Now, why did you get some seaweed, Cassie?" He asked eagerly. Cassie giggled because it was no secret that he loved seaweed jelly.

"Oh just for a treat for my best friend under the Loch!" Cassie grinned widely.

"YES! LET'S MAKE SOME SEAWEED JELLY!" Braveness smiled happily as he grabbed her and spun her around. He then flew her up to the kitchen and they began making the special treat together!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
